Der Wille
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: As she tackles issues at home, abroad and within herself Finé finds herself in a vulnerable state. What happens when one's will crumbles? T rank Finzetta. (Actually published on 10/16/16 but FFN didn't have a category at that time. Sorry I'm a bit late to the party)


_(A/N: So yes, it happened. I'm also trying out a different method of dialogue delivery so please bear with me. Also thought it might be worth it to start off building these two up. I may make edits as canon continues to sally forth. If canon decided to go off a cliff rest assured I will not follow it. And this will be far from my last Izetta x Finé fic.)_

 _ **SPOLIER ALERT: This story accepts the implications of episode three as truth. Thus you will be spoiled if you have not kept up to date.**_

(Capitol: Castle: Main corridor)

There was a certain feeling about the castle. Of course it was one of palatable fear though no one wished to say it. The front grew closer by the day despite the best efforts of the divisions to hold the invaders back. The Duke had fought his last battle valiantly and lost. Even with this only a small ceremony could be held and what would have been a time of morning had been marginalized in preparation to stave off the enemy.

And as the castle staff bustled about attempting to take down as many trappings as possible for safe storage a single bright figure walked down the hall. Izetta observed the servants making ready for the inevitable shelling. The deep scarlet of Izetta's hair stood in contrast to the increasingly bare gray stone. As she moved closer the gathering of servants at Finé's door dispersed until there were only two left. One of them held a tray of food and the other holding a broom.

Izetta stopped at the door and looked at both the servants before speaking. "She still hasn't…"

The one holding the tray shook her head as the other looked sullen. "The door is propped shut with a chest and the other doors have been barred as well. It's been this way since last night."

Izetta had decided to leave Finé alone after the wake the night before. Despite the impending doom a function was able to be held. And during the function, despite the face that Finé put on, Izetta could see her heading towards breaking. Realizing that Finé would never let her see weakness willingly Izetta decided that it was better to leave Finé to face her grief alone.

Izetta's expression never lost it's brightness despite where he thoughts now dwelled. "So she's locked herself in there since the … since the wake last night?"

The last part Izetta forced out and watched the two servants nod. "Our princess has been though so much. First the Germainans invade and now this. She's put on her best face but we can see she's in pain. She just doesn't want anyone to see her."

Izetta nodded at the statement and realized that even if she let Finé know she was outside it would actually work in the converse. As Izetta was the last person Finé wanted to see her in such a state. Still an idea began to form as her eyes rested upon the broom. It was a bit small and thin, but it would do.

Izetta held her hand out towards the servant that held the broom. "I'm sorry but could I see that for a while? I promise I'll bring it back to you and see that no harm comes to it."

(Finé's bedchamber)

After pushing a chest and a small dresser over both doors Finé had taken up a perch in a high-backed stuffed chair. With her last bit of strength Finé had turned the chair towards the window and then collapsed in it. After letting her hair down out of frustration she began to cry. And over the last day Finé left the chair only once to pull the blanket off of her bed. Though the blanket wrapped around Finé did little to cut the cold breeze coming though the open window on the other side of the room.

Words had left Finé the night before. Now all that remained was the rough emotions that she had pushed back since before everything had begun. Finé's cheeks were a deep red and her nose was running. Sniffs and occasional tears were the only sounds that occasionally accented the silence. She didn't even turn her head when she heard someone float though the window. In her heart of hearts it was actually what she wanted. And as Izetta closed the window Finé dropped a portrait from her grasp and the soft clatter to the floor drew Izetta's attention.

In classic form Izetta mounted the short table that she had moved next to the chair and fixed her gaze outside as well. After a few moments and a sneeze Izetta turned her head and found soft and somewhat weakened violet looking back at her.

Fine then looked back forward and pulled the blanket back in. "I must look a fright."

Izetta soon found words as well. "Everyone is worried about you Princess."

Finé for her part extended a hand towards Izetta. And when Izetta took it Finé pulled her closer. "I appreciate you being a messenger Izetta. But I want…"

Izetta found herself sliding off the table and into the blanket. And as Finé slid into her lap the tenseness that Izetta felt dissipated rapidly. "…this."

Izetta's expression turned to a blush from Finé's desired closeness. The constitution of the Princess became very apparent. "Princess, you're burning up!"

Finé chuckled as she curled up closer to Izetta. "So that's why I feel lousy. And here I thought it was because of the war on my doorstep and…"

Izetta picked up instantly as Finé's body trembled against hers. Izetta wrapped her arms around Finé as the latter's sobbing became audible. "Father's gone … everyone forgive me, I don't want to be here! I don't want to be in this war! I've failed everyone … please forgive me."

The emotions continued to broil between Finé's gasps as her fists balled and trembled. Her tears were much hotter then they had been before and the weights of responsibility pushed painfully into her consciousness. Finé found herself struggling against Izetta's grasp but found it increasingly tight. It was almost as if Izetta was trying to squeeze the dark thoughts out of her.

After what seemed like forever the last of Finé's strength left with the smoldering emotions that she would not allow anyone else to see. Anyone else, save one. As Finé relaxed she pushed herself closer to Izetta. "I'm cold…"

Izetta relaxed her grip as she opened her eyes. "But you feel so hot."

Both of them looked at one and another for a few moments before they erupted into a fit of giggles. "Izetta, I couldn't stand it if you caught this cold."

Izetta's expression looked bemused for a moment before she smiled brightly. "I'll just use my magic to get rid of it."

Finé smiled at Izetta. "Hearing you say that. It makes me happy."

Izetta pulled Finé into her arms and began to walk towards the bed. "Princess, you need to sleep."

Fine seemed to accept the notion as she found herself being slid under the sheets and the remaining blanket. "Izetta…"

Izetta smiled and slid into the bed as her shoes tumbled onto the floor. And as she got comfortable Finé promptly wrapped her arms around Izetta. "Will you sleep now Princess?"

Izetta then noticed that Finé's eyes were closed and a soft smile played across her features. Finé was at peace and for the first time in weeks truly content.

(Finé's bedchamber)

Finé opened her eyes to the sound of housework and noticed that Izetta was no longer beside her. Apparently Izetta had slipped away and removed the barricades. Finé watched the maids work for several minutes before she sat up and found her newly claimed post nasal drip utterly disgusting.

"Princess Finé!" The maids seemed to shout in unison causing Finé to wince slightly.

"Yes, unless I became an imposter overnight." Finé stated.

"Will you have breakfast?" One of them said.

"Or a bath?" The other responded.

As Finé began to give the order to nix both she noticed Izetta's gaze upon her from across the room and acquiesced. "I think a small omelet would be nice with some tea. And yes, I'd like a bath after."

Finé soon noticed Izetta move beside her as the two maids scurried off. Looking at Izetta's smile caused Finé to blush. "You're not going to let me skimp on anything are you?"

Izetta smiled as she took Finé's hand into her own. "You need to get better and eat well. Even if I have to sit beside you and watch you eat."

Finé smiled as she squeezed Izetta's hand. "What if that was my plan all along?"


End file.
